Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage container, and more particularly to a cushioned garbage container.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when using a conventional garbage container, a user needs to remove a cover body with hands before throwing garbage into the garbage container. In addition, when the user holds the garbage with both hands, s/he needs to put the garbage aside so as to remove the cover body. To resolve this inconvenience, a stamping garbage container as disclosed in TWM431156 is provided, and a cover body of the stamping garbage container can be lifted by stamping. However, when the user move his/her foot from the stamping garbage container, the cover body drops down quickly and makes noises. Therefore, a cushion element is further disposed on a garbage container so that the cover body can move slowly, such cushioned garbage containers with the cushion element are disclosed in TWI252835 and TWI293936.
It is to be noted that the cushion element moves frequently, so a service life is short, and the user needs to replace the cushion element regularly to maintain a preferable cushion function. However, in this type of cushioned garbage containers, the cushion element is mostly disposed in the garbage container; therefore, the user needs to disassemble many elements before replacing the cushion element. It is difficult, inconvenient and time-consuming for the user to replace the cushion element.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.